Shot In The Dark
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: A training accident left Subaru out of control in Combat Cyborg Mode. Will Teanna stop her?


If you know me by now... Here's the legal stuff.

1. I don't own MGLN StrikerS characters.

2. This isn't what you think. It's "hurt/heal" and I guess "calming a beast w/love" deal.

3. This has no relevancy to the StrikerS storyline. Kinda carefree.

4. Despite the irrelevancy, I think it's kinda canon. Any Subaru/Teanna fans think so?

5. Short chapters. I'm lazy that way.

Subaru: (;A;) Why do I have to go berserk again?

Me: For some ero-time with Tia.

Subaru: Hehe. (drools) I wonder how big they gotten?

Me: (-_-') You gotta stop hanging around Hayate...

**Act I**

Morning at the TSAB dorms. The group of recruits met their blonde instructor, Fate

Testarossa-Harlaown.

"Strange," spoke Teanna. "Where's Instructor Takamachi?"

"At home," the blonde responded, pouty. "She tried to overdo it again."

"Is it bad?" ask the young boy, Erio. "Did she get hurt?"

"No, she got a fever from late night paperwork." Her face got even more pouty. "I keep telling

her not to do too much, but she never listens to me."

"So now what?" asked Subaru.

"Today's mock battle is moved to 8:30 PM. She says that you have until then to prep for

battle. And it's Subaru and Teanna's turn to battle Instructor Takamachi. Don't worry, her

fever should be completely gone by then, but that means her strength will be full-force. Be

careful."

"I think we know what she has up her sleeve by now," boasted Subaru.

"Hey!" snapped Teanna. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Not to worry! It's more than strength! It's deception and strategy!" She then suddenly

grabbed Teanna's chest and rubbed. "Like letting your guard down at the wrong place!"

The blushing Lanster elbowed Subaru hard and then kicked her rear as punishment. Subaru

yelped at each hit, sounding as if she enjoyed it.

The youngest, Caro, looked on in bewilderment. "I don't think I'll like growing up."

Fate could only turn and walk away, reminding them of the battle as she continues down the

sidewalk.

In an open space on the grounds of The Time-Space Administration Bureau, Subaru and

Teanna had to stop for their handmade lunch. The blue-haired Nakajima had to ask this while

they rest: "If I did something totally wrong, would you stand up for me?"

Teanna stopped mid-chew. "Phwat phepu phay?"

"You're talking with your mouth full."

She swallowed. "What did you say?"

"If I made a big mistake and get myself into deep trouble, would you defend me?"

"Isn't it our prerogative to ensure the safety of other forwards?"

"I mean as a friend?"

Teanna paused for a bit. "I dunno. I have to think on that one."

Subaru frowned.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care! I just want my answer to be the right one!"

"Oh, I see." Subaru perked a bit. "Just tell me when you're ready, I guess."

Teanna downed her cola, to sooth her throat from the hard swallow. "I'm ready for some

more prepping, by the way."

"Hey!" The blue-haired woman pointed to Teanna's bento. "You haven't touched the

tomatoes."

"I'm full right now."

"Tia." Her face had a sinister grin. "Must I punish you for skipping vegetables?"

Lanster broke into a cold sweat. Subaru took her chopsticks and picked a piece of diced

tomato. "C'mon, now."

_I give up,_ she though as she reluctantly bit the tomato. _She follows Instructor Takamachi in_

_every way..._

_**Act II**_

Evening.

It's almost dark when the forwards await Nanoha Takamachi's arrival at the training grounds.

She came at the exact time, just as Fate suggested, looking normal.

"You guys wait long?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," shouted the forwards in unison.

"That's good to hear. You can't afford to have fevers like mine. It just tears you in two." She

approaches Subaru and Teanna, who are more than braced for her power.

"Now," spoke the brunette, "Don't go easy on me. Any signs of letting up will cost you."

"We'll give it all!" boasted Subaru.

"That's the spirit!" Nanoha flashed a monitor, pushed a button on it, and called upon her

Raising Heart's set up mode. "You guys have a half hour mock battle. I have to check in with

the Medical Wing then. You got a 5-second head start, guys."

"Let's go," shout Teanna. The three scattered from the point, just as Fate comes to the

remaining forwards Erio and Caro.

"Let's go and watch them," she said to them.

The first few minutes felt like hours to the two as they wait to execute their assault on

Nanoha. When in range, Teanna fired off one shot at Nanoha from the shadows of one

building. It was evaded, but the short distraction was all it took for Subaru to run her Wing

Road straight to Nanoha and deliver a powerful enough blow.

Nanoha wasn't entirely blind to Subaru's oncoming assault, so she prepped up a barrier

quickly before Subaru can land a strike. Teanna then took that distraction and engage a Cross

Fire assault.

Again, Nanoha anticipated it, even though she hates this kind of assault. She deflects, but a

stray shot whizzed by her. She then heard Subaru yelped. The instructor turned to find

Subaru missing from the Wing Road. A loud crash was heard not too far.

One more glance as to where the shots originated. Nanoha now sees Teanna in the wide

open, and with the rising moon's light, noticed a shocked expression on her face.

The brunette approached her with a stern face. She decided to avoid worsening Teanna's

shock by saying, "That didn't happen before, did it?"

Tearing up and collapsing on the concrete, Teanna could only make gasps. A monitor flashed

in front of Nanoha. It was Fate. "I got a hold of the medics. They'll be there shortly."

"Thanks, Fate-chan," Nanoha responded. "Teanna, we need to go back to the dorms. All we

can do now is pray that Subaru will make it alive. I'm sure you didn't put too much magic into

that Cross Fire, did you?"

Finally she formed words. "Enough to pierce through a regular AMF."

"It's only magic. It hurts a lot, and might make you unconscious if you done it right. Subaru

will be fine. You won't."

Teanna focused on Nanoha.

The brunette continued. "You're gonna be disciplined for this. It's reckless and dangerous."

The Medical Wing was a constant hustle and bustle, especially since Subaru was also a

combat cyborg. Both Shamal and the Technical workers worked frantically. Subaru wasn't

showing any signs of consciousness, and above all, something is not right within her.

Attempting a diagnosis was taking time, but it ran short when Subaru suddenly woke up and

grabbed a technician's throat. She slammed the tech onto the wall and into other technicians.

With her device Klarwind's help, Shamal tried to restrain the trashing Nakajima. The woman

broke free of the binds and choke-slammed Shamal into a glass cabinet. The impact was so

hard and fast it paralyzed poor Shamal. Subaru then regenerated her Mach Caliber and raced

out of the office, leaving the blonde Knight to gasp for help.

The ground's alarms blared loudly, and amongst the flood of mages was Section 6's leader

Hayate Yagami. She found the mess of the wing and was completely broken as she found her

Knight in such terrible shape. "Find her," Hayate ordered. "I want her alive so I can ask her

what the hell's wrong with her."

**Act III**

The traumatized Lanster sat in the empty dorm, uncomfortable of the silence with no Subaru

around. Despite all the "playful" groping and harassment, and as strange as it seemed to the

straightforward Teanna, Subaru was a decent friend to her. No matter how hard, she couldn't

figured out when and how it all went wrong, and why it took out Subaru.

Nanoha entered the dorm. "Teanna?"

Lanster flinched. "Yes, ma'am?"

"You heard about Subaru?"

"No."

"She has gone mad and is wreaking havoc on the Bureau. There are many casualties, but no

deaths."

Silence. "I'm...to kill her?"

"No. You have to help us capture her and find a way to stop her before more people get hurt.

Where did you get the idea to kill her?"

"I went halfway earlier. We thought it was foolproof when we practice it."

"That's not how I taught you. I'd explain it, but Subaru is more important."

Outside, Subaru was wobbling around, but still thrashing any mage that even comes near her.

Erio confronted her, Stratus ready. "Hey, now! Stop now and we can help!"

She sped to the small forward and delivered a hard blow, sending him back about 10 yards.

Subaru held her head in confusion, and moved forward, now slowly.

Up on a nearby building, Nanoha and Teanna observed the short bout to figure out a method

to stop her.

"We can't bind her," Takamachi said. "I heard from Shamal when she came around. She broke

through them, without Mach Caliber's help. So it'll be useless."

Teanna stared on to the confused Nakajima. A flash of the conversation during lunch came to

her mind.

"_If I made a big mistake and get myself into deep trouble, would you defend me?"_

"_Isn't it our prerogative to ensure the safety of other forwards?"_

"_I mean as a friend?"_

She shot forward off the roof.

"Teanna!" Nanoha shouted. She had no choice but cushion Teanna's drop to the ground.

Subaru heard her comrade's footsteps and turned to see the source. Teanna grabbed hold

from the back. "Subaru! It's me, Tia! Remember?"

The blue-haired Striker shook to and fro, but Lanster held on tight. "C'mon!" Teanna shouted.

"Have you lost it?"

She lost grip, and Subaru launched her. Teanna regains ground and found herself looking at a

blank, cold stare. Teanna seemed to still be in shock as she didn't even falter from the glare.

She even walked to the crazed Subaru, smiling. "Hey, it's alright," she spoke, voice breaking.

"I'm here. Everything's alright."

Nanoha looked on in astonishment from the roof, but is proud that whatever Teanna's doing,

it's working. Subaru hadn't made one move yet.

Teanna's emotions then went haywire as she suddenly cries and runs to Subaru, hugging her

once more. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she screamed repeatedly. She kept the refrain even

when it sounded her voice was cracking.

Nanoha observed for changes from Subaru. The changes came dramatically, as the cold stare

produced tears and the girl collapsed. Both recruits sobbed on until the mages secured the

area.

The next night in the dorm. Subaru was exhausted from the hearing, but was glad that any

assault charges was dropped due to her loss of control and of the cause of it.

"I guess since it's all one huge accident, I'm only slapped with a fine that deducts from my

paycheck for a few weeks."

"That's good to hear."

"Yea, thanks to your written testimony! So you would stick up for me!"

Teanna blushed. "It's only because it was a huge cascading accident!"

"And it was that shot that somehow scrambled my circuitry. I'm glad it's fixed beforehand!"

"Good." Lanster sulked at the little reminder of last night's incident.

Subaru looked at Teanna. "Tia, can I thank you properly?"

"How?"

She calmly got up to the bunk bed and propped Teanna on her back on her lower bunk.

"What are you doing?" Laster shouted.

"Thanking you properly." She touched Teanna's chest.

"With sex?"

"Yep."

Teanna caved in once more. "Just don't be rough, OK?"

**THE END!**


End file.
